Ristar
Ristar is one of the Main characters of his eponymous series. History After the Valdi System, and the system's own hero, The Legendary Hero, were taken over by an evil dictator, Kaiser Greedy, the inhabitants of Planet Flora sent off a plea for help off into the galaxy. In a far away sea, the sleeping Ristar, son of Oruto, woke up, and set on a quest to save the system from Greedy. From an iceland to a mechanical wasteland to a planet revolving around music, Ristar goes about, saving the rulers of the planets. Personality Attire Ristar's Dad Ristar looks similar as his default attire, but now has golden bracelets and lightning gloves like his father's. Moveset * Neutral Combo: Ristar does two punches, then finishes with a uppercut. * Side Tilt: Ristar grabs the ground, turns around, and pushes himself diagonally upwards, attacking with his feet. * Up Tilt: Ristar pushes against the ground, pushing himself upwards, relatively high. This move has two hits. * Down Tilt: Ristar pushes himself along the ground and kicks, appearing a bit like a slide, though Ristar ends in the same position he started. * Dash Attack: Ristar slaps the opponent with both hands clasped together as he runs forward. * Side Smash: Ristar quickly slams his fist down quite a bit in-front of him, and it appears to lift him up the ground a bit. * Up Smash: Ristar attacks upwards with his fists three times: the first three with single punches, the last with both. It's relatively hard to hit with all moves though, especially if the opponent is at medium percent or coming down from above. * Down Smash: Ristar goes on his head and spins around with his hands on both sides of him, doing a total of 5 hits, with the last one doing knockback. If you get hit by one, you're stuck for the rest of the attacks. * Neutral Aerial: Ristar spins his arms around him 2 times, with almost every frame having a hitbox. If an opponent gets hit by an arm, they get knocked back. * Forward Aerial: Ristar quickly kicks forward, making the opponent go straight away in that direction. This move does not have much range, however, and to hit with this move, the aim must be right on the dot. * Back Aerial: Ristar does two strong attacks backwards, once with one arm, one with the other. * Up Aerial: Ristar quickly punches upwards with both fists. * Down Aerial: Ristar plummets downwards into the ground head-first. Has most range, great for striking the opponent from above, and attacks twice. * Grab: Ristar stretches his arms forward to get a grip on the opponent and grab them. * Pummel: Ristar knees the opponent with his left leg. * Forward Throw: Ristar swings the opponent back, and then throws them off forwards. * Backward Throw: Ristar grabs the opponent, swings them back and forth a few times, and throws them backwards. * Upward Throw: Ristar places the opponent in the air, jumps, and hits them with his head. This move is unique as it leaves Ristar in the air, perfect for getting to hit the opponent again, usually working best with Side Special. * Down Throw: Ristar places the opponent under him and slams himself against them. This move has two very close hits. Special Moves *Neutral Special - Star Headbutt: Ristar grabs the opponent with his two stretchy arms, slams himself against them, and jumps back farther than he was before. If you hold the button, you can change the direction of stretching Ristar's arms like in the original game. *Side Special - Star Catapult: Ristar grabs the ground in-front of him, launching himself quite a distance in an arc, doing damage to an opponent that touches him. This is great for recoveries. *Up Special - Star Launch: Ristar spins around on a Star Pole for two loops, then releases his hold on the pole and ascends to a great height. Does damage for both the attacks from the spin and from ascending. *Down Special - Meteor Stomp: Ristar leaps into the air, then charges and falls in the shape of a shooting star. This would bury opponent in the ground, but has very little range. In the air, Ristar charges, then falls really fast in the shape of a shooting star. This move has a possibility of doing two hits. The second hit does knockback, but the first hit does damage. *All-Star Move - Hyper Orbit Launch: Ristar grabs the opponent, swinging him and them around on a Star Pole, slowly going faster, doing damage 12 times against the opponent while swinging, and releases them for impressive damage. This move sends the opponent upwards, unlike most All-Star Moves similar to Ristar's, so it's recommended that you use it on a platform, and not on the base ground. Quotes Trivia Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Sega